


A Thief...

by Gruul



Series: Fanfiction Stories [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: What if Bakugou was in Once Upon a Time? Well here it is. A one shot.NO there are no more chapters, just this one, if you wish to see it expanded please pm me about adopting it.
Series: Fanfiction Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710214





	A Thief...

Bakugou is held in a cage by the infamous Rumpelstiltskin and his mistress Belle. They caught him by surprise when he was trying to help steal treasure for the captain of the Jolly Roger, who was always ranting and raving about a crocodile but there was no crocodile insight, when he arrived at the castle. 

None. 

But there was a bunch of treasure and gold besides a spindle wheel that was rumored to spin gold out of it. Bakugou wasn't amused by the stories of Rumpelstiltskin at all. The guy was a coward and would forever remain one. He thought to himself. He was humming a tune of the sea when the Mistress and the coward caught him bagging some gold into a satchel. 

"And what do we have here? A thief in my castle? I should think not! Thief's get caged and cursed around here pretty boy." Her voice was chilling with a toothy grin on her face as she snapped her fingers and Bakugou was forever changed in that moment. His back ripped open with wings that splattered blood onto the tile floor. His teeth grew into large fangs. His sword became a part of his hand, eyes of a cat narrowed and slit. His handsome self was more of a memory for his skin became cracked and glass liked. He snarled at the Mistress and she cackled in glee. 

"Oh Deary what do we have here Belle?" A voice announced itself. The famous Rumpelstiltskin appeared in a flare of black and gold mist. He was wrinkly and gold looking. Pretty ugly if you asked Bakugou. He ran straight towards the Dark One and then found himself floating and caged as a small canary cage. 

They both cackled in glee at their findings. They were waiting for someone to get into their castle. They already had another in their prison now for five years but a fresh catch was always good. 

"What the hell?!" Bakugou said in disbelief at his situation. When he got his hands on that captain for his stealing days were done and that captain was dead. Dead! Those two were also going to die, painfully for what they've done to him. With a snap of their fingers they both disappeared as though they never were there to begin with. 

"NOOOO!" He rattled his cage and stuck his arm with his sword attached to it out of the bars and hit it and kept trying to get out but no luck. 

He was stuck. 


End file.
